A Nephilim
by EastCanada
Summary: Bruce Banner is many things. The Incredible Hulk, an amazing science, Tony's Science Bro, a kind Doctor, but he is also something called a Nephilim. The spawn of a mortal and a fallen angel.
1. Chapter 1

This is her story in part. The woman named Maria, she fell in love with a man she didn't fully understand. He told her that his name was Gabriel and they made love, but she didn't know what stream of events this would cause and not just for her, but for her unborn son as well. Gabriel was not a creature of this world and in turn, neither was the child he fathered, the child now resting in Maria's womb.

But that was not the only problem. You see, Maria was already married to another, a man named Brian Banner. Brian Banner was not a kind man, she had realized that after she had birthed Gabriel's son. The baby boy, as she had feared, was not of this world and yet he was. He was two sides of the same coin, unearthly yet he was born to earth. The first sign of his oddness was the way he cried at birth.

You'd think it would be a trivial thing, the way an infant cries after its first breath. But that's only because you've been exposed to the norm, the way a baby should cry. You've never seen the way a baby shouldn't cry and yet when the new baby cried, everyone knew he wasn't right. He didn't hiccup and sob, no, the child shrieked, it was an unearthly sound, and made almost everyone in the room double over and hold their ears.

The second sign was the fact that he had two small bumps on his back, bumps that were covered in a downy white fuzz that if you looked close enough at, looked just like feathers. Now, Brian knew that this baby wasn't his son, it was obvious and Brian hated himself for not noticing but he grew to hate the child even more.

Yet for all Brian's hate, Maria loved her son even more and she named him Robert, Robert Bruce Banner. It was at Bruce's second birthday that it was blatantly obvious what he was.

Those two small bumps had grown into two small white wings that reached the tip of his pants. Bruce didn't understand the fact that normal people, just didn't have wings. For the longest time, he thought his mother hid her's under her clothes.

It was only the year he turned eight that he realized he was different, that all the barbs his 'father' had thrown at him over the years were true the whole time. That was also the year that Bruce finally had a name for what he was...a Nephilim.

Nephilims were Half-Angel, Half-Men creatures, freaks who neither belonged to the heavens, or to the earthly plains. Others called them 'The Fallen' because that's what they were, the spawn of fallen angels.

When Bruce turned ten, he cut off his wings for the first time. He had locked himself in the bathroom and taken a butcher knife from the kitchen. That's when he sawed both of them off and nearly died from the blood loss before his mother had found him. Yet no matter how many times he cut them off, they always grew back, even stronger than before.

That was the curse of Bruce's life, no matter what he did, he would always be a freak in everyone's eyes.

Bruce was twelve years old when his mother was murdered by his 'father', she had been trying to protect them, to get them to the car so they could escape, but no. He found them, Bruce watched his 'father' smash her head against the driveway until what he was smashing didn't even look like his mother anymore.

It was that moment in Bruce's short life that he finally snapped, he shrieked in pure rage and attacked his 'father' as he crouched over his mother's corpse. Brian tried to fight off the boy but one thing had come over the child. He was whispering things in a tongue that Brian couldn't understand, the boy's calm brown eyes turned the color of pure liquid gold. His curly brown hair sparked at the edges and his wing stubs stood erect. Bruce screeched with all his might as he smashed his palm down on Brian's chest.

Bruce's palms glowed gold as he did so and he remembered laughing in maniacal joy as he watched his 'father' writhe in pain as he burned him to a crisp with his eyes.

Bruce grew up lonely and outcasted after that, without even his mother to guide him, the young genius would, at the peak of every month, chop off his wings, well whatever was starting to grow of them.

Even after he became the Hulk and joined the Avengers, he could never ever let them know his most heavily guarded secret. Because Bruce Banner wasn't just the Incredible Hulk. Bruce Banner was and will always be a Nephilim.

-Present day-

Bruce leapt upright in his bed panting, head in his hands. He was glossed over with a heavy sheen of sweat and even he could feel his body shaking. He had, had the dream again. He knew that it was true then. They were coming for him, The archangels.

He knew who they were, what Nephilim didn't know? They were the eradicators of Nephilim and now, because he was an Avenger, they'd found him. Well...things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. I'm not sick!

Chapter 2-I'm not sick!

Bruce groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. The black rune tattoos running up both his arms glowing slightly. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at them, he hated them. They only appeared when the archangels were on his tail, the brighter they glowed, the closer the archangels were. He thanked his lucky stars they didn't show up when he was the Hulk.

He went to his closet and grabbed the only thing he knew would hide them. A heavy black trench coat, he bemoaned the fact that it was the middle of summer and it was at least ninety degrees out. He reluctantly slid it on and left his room, walking down to the kitchen quietly, so not to disturb anyone who might be asleep. But that was all for not because the kitchen was already full of Avengers.

A half-comatose Tony Stark was the only person who was semi-asleep at all, the rest of the avengers were alive and happy and of course the first thing they notice is Bruce walking in. He didn't do anything dramatic. He just walked in and began preparing himself a cup of green tea, yet everybody's eyes focused on him.

"Bruce? Are you alright?"

He heard Steve's firm yet confused voice ask and he spun around to see the whole of the Avengers watching him. Even Tony who was clearly half-asleep. Bruce quickly nodded, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, totally fine! Why do you ask?"

Bruce replied quickly and then it was Tony who spoke.

"'Cause you look like the walking dead and your wearing a huge overcoat in the middle of summer."

Tony said, flatly and Bruce winced before shrugging, grabbing his tea and sitting at the table. He still noticed the concerned stares.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold."

He sighed and within a moment, he felt a cold hand pressed against his forehead and two more on his neck. He blinked in surprise at Tony and Steve who were all checking him for a fever. He then cursed at whatever god or gods resided in the heavens for him, because when the tattoos appeared, his temperature always spiked. He'd always been warmer than normal and when the archangels drew near it was like his blood was boiling.

Today was just not his day.

And he couldn't even hope that Steve and Tony didn't register it because by the look on Steve's face, Bruce knew he did, even if Tony didn't. Steve quickly pulled his hands away and hurried off to search in the medicine cabinets for a thermometer.

"Gosh, Bruce! Your burning up!"

He exclaimed as he hurried off and of course, that one phrase made everyone panic. Within moments Tony was yanking at his coat, trying to pry it off, as Bruce held on for dear life trying to hide his tattoos. Natasha hurried off to help Steve find other 'sick people things' Clint was trying to move both Bruce to the couch where he could lie down, dragging Tony with them by default since he wasn't letting go of Bruce anytime soon. While Thor hurried around trying to help, but failing horribly.

"Guys! I'm not sick!"

Bruce cried, as Clint shoved him onto the couch and he ordered Thor to grab more blankets. Tony finally gave up on taking off Bruce's coat and instead started asking him questions about science and waving his fingers in front of his face. Bruce finally slapped Tony's hands away in frustration.

"Tony! I'm fine! I'm not sick!"

Bruce cried once again and Tony just straddled him as Clint and Thor ran in with a mountain of blankets.

"We got the blankets!"

Clint yelled, muffled as it was due to the blankets. They soon wrapped Bruce up tight with so many blankets he felt like he was in the middle of the Sahara desert again. He also resembled a Mummy.

"We found the thermometer and stuff!"

Steve crowed as he and Natasha walked in. Natasha set to work filling a bowl with cold water and dipping a rag into it while Steve hurried over to Bruce with the thermometer. Bruce quickly shook his head.

"Steve! I'm not sick! Really!"

He cried but Steve just popped the thermometer into his mouth anyway. Bruce tried to argue around the thermometer but Tony just glared at him so he shut up. Soon it beeped and Steve slid it out of his mouth. Then he awaited the reaction that was bound to follow.

"104.2!"

Steve yelped then stared at Bruce with huge doe eyes filled with worry and Tony just sat there looking confused. Tony looked from Steve who looked horribly worried, to Natasha who looked slightly concerned, to Clint who looked ready to hyperventilate, and Thor who was just as confused as Tony.

"What's that mean? Is it bad?"

Tony asked and Steve nodded, heavily. Bruce just shook his head.

"I'm totally fine, guys. I'm not sick!"

He insisted but Steve looked at him horrified, those worried doe eyes still there.

"No, Bruce! Your really sick! Maybe we should take you to a hospital..."

Steve whimpered and Tony nodded, getting ready to carry the mummified Bruce who just shook his head profusely.

"No! I'm fine!"

He wailed and Clint had an idea. He remembered watching the medics at the circus dipping the patients in ice baths when they had a really high fever.

"How about an Ice bath?"

Clint asked and Steve nodded, sending Natasha and Clint to go run one as Tony and Steve carried Bruce to it. Even though he fought them tooth and nail the whole way, fighting to get out of their arms, he kept insisting he was totally fine and that this was just one big mistake.

Finally they reach the bath and unceremoniously dumped Bruce into the freezing tub where Bruce cried out and Tony and Steve fought to take off his coat. They tore at it and finally it came free.

And as they took in the sight, there was absolute silence. Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint were not staring at the runes on his arms and legs. They were more focused on the two bumps protruding from his shoulder blades and the downy feathers that covered them.

"Crap..."


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3- Discovery

Bruce just carefully climbed out of the icy tub and grabbed his sleeveless

shirt from the floor, slipping it over his head. He looked at the shocked faces of the Avengers, his family and just turned away, keeping his eyes downcast to the floor. He quickly ran out of the room and back up the stairs to his own room.

Bruce ripped his duffel bag from the back of his closet where he had shoved it a while ago. He opened it and threw it on the bed, grabbing a few pairs of clothes and shoving them inside it.

He hated himself, he knew this would happen, that they would find out. But now he just knew they would hate him. Why was he such a freak!? Bruce's fingers wrapped through his dark curly hair and he yanked at it furiously. He could feel the other guy churning inside him, so he began to breathe evenly in order to calm him.

He quickly zipped up the duffel and tossed it over one shoulder, getting ready to leave the tower unnoticed. He couldn't put them in danger when he knew the archangels were after him. They wouldn't stand a chance against those celestial beings. Even he knew that there was no way he could survive if they brought him in front of the council. It was a sin to create a Nephilim.

He slunk downstairs unnoticed and was about to get into the elevator to go down to the first floor when JARVIS spoke from above his head.

"Sirs and Madam, I'd like to warn you of the fact that is attempting to leave the tower unnoticed."

Bruce cursed the AI and all his programming as Tony reached him first, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Bruce sighed and held out his arms in surrender.

"Tony. Please, I'm dangerous."

He cried and Tony stayed silent, Steve joining him at his side. Clint and Natasha appeared next and then came Thor. They created a human shield wall and Steve spoke.

"You should explain and then let us decide."

He snapped and Bruce sighed. That's how he found himself at a couch an hour later still trying to explain his existence. Tony was the one who asked first.

"Are you a mutant?"

Bruce had shook his head hard. Denying it instantly.

"No, I'm not."

Then it was Steve who spoke, eyebrows raised.

"Then what are you?"

He asked and Bruce sighed again as he began to fully explain.

"I'm something called a Nephilim, or a Balanced Nephilim if you want to get specific."

Bruce whispered but Tony still had heard him, and was trying to prevent Bruce more explanations by asking JARVIS.

"Of course, Sir. A Nephilim is the child of a mortal and an angel. A 'Balanced Nephilim' is a Nephilim that is balanced between their mortal and celestial heritage. They are creatures of myth and legend and are commonly called 'The Fallen'."

They just gaped at him after JARVIS' explanation, even though Natasha just raised an eyebrow. Bruce shook his head.

"That's not even the whole of it. There are many kinds of angels, Cherubim, Archangels, Seraphim, and Nephilim. Cherubim are the childlike angels, they protect innocence in all it's forms. Archangels are the law enforcers, they are the highest in the land only second to the Castiel Council, Seraphim are the 'helpers' they never leave the side of the one who they protect. You know them as Guardian angels. You already know the Nephilim, but you don't know that there was a law enacted many eons ago that Nephilim were a sin, according to the Castiel Council creating a nephilim is forbidden."

Bruce whispered under his breath, leaving his team shocked. Steve was the first to stammer something out.

"Why was it forbidden?"

He asked and Bruce was quick to answer.

"Because we, "can't be controlled" we can either become a full fallen and be cursed to wonder the earth in shame or renounce our celestial heritage and become a human. But then there are Nephilim like me, who are perfectly balanced. I could rival the power of the strongest Archangel in my truest form and that's why we had to be destroyed."

He whispered, spitefully and Tony questioned next.

"Then how are you still alive?"

Tony asked and Bruce just shrugged.

"I really don't know that myself. I think I was because I laid low through most of my child and adult life. But now, because I joined the avengers, they've found me. And they won't stop until I've been brought before the Castiel Council and destroyed."

All of the Avengers stiffened at his words, Steve had his doe eyes back on full force again and Tony was just cursing up a storm. Clint was the one who spoke next.

"Why are your wings just stumps then?"

Clint mused and this time it was Bruce who stiffened, blushing slightly.

"Because everyday since I turned ten, I've cut off my wings at the beginning of each month. Well whatever managed to grow of them, but it gets harder be harder each time, they want to grow back."

He answered, shyly and Tony frowned, worriedly.

"Why?"

Steve was the one who asked and Bruce just shrugged.

"Don't you see my rune tattoos and my wings stumps? I don't belong here, but I don't belong in their world either. I don't belong anywhere."


End file.
